


We Just Don't Care

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Seeking Warmth AU (Poetry) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry, narrative poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss is uncomfortable with her partner's public displays of affection; Ruby just wants her partner to loosen up a little.





	We Just Don't Care

Over the weeks which had followed  
The dawn of mutual affections,  
Little Red grew emboldened  
Well past the point of redemption.

Ruby Rose, she was smitten,  
And at near every chance  
Did she press down with her lips  
Or take Weiss by the hand.

While Snow White didn't mind  
Advances in her own time,  
It soon became trouble  
When Red kissed in the open.

There was no shame in Ruby's heart.  
Love was just love; who cares where they are?  
But Weiss, more reserved,  
Her anxieties grew double.

With each passing touch,  
With each innocent peck,  
Weiss grew more exhausted  
By the gazes they met.

"Ruby, my dear, don't you see how they stare?"  
"Who cares if they're watching? I need you like air."

Weiss flushed at the notion.  
For her partner without  
Affection was akin to  
Suffocation and drought.

"But Ruby, they judge. They may not be kind."  
"Not one has approached us. Unless I've been blind?"

Weiss thought for a moment.  
Perhaps she was right.  
Had anyone mentioned?  
Or looked for a fight?

"Even still, I'd feel safer if we acted aloof."  
"Are you asking me not to love you as much?"  
"No, I would never! I just fear the rebuff."  
"Have I been overbearing? If so, I'll relent."

Weiss panicked. Her question—  
She never had meant  
To make Ruby invalid  
Or refuse what she gave.

Though Red was precocious,  
She was still well-behaved.  
Not once had she passed what  
Common decency portrayed.

"Perhaps, my love, I still need to grow."  
Ruby took her hand in her own.  
"Maybe, perhaps, I should move a bit slow."  
Weiss twined together their fingers

Though they stood in the park,  
Faces plainly in view,  
Leaned lips to Red's forehead,  
And whispered to soothe.

"I love you so dearly.  
My life's been driven by fear.  
Perhaps recklessness be favored  
O'er my old, quiet despair."

"Then let us be reckless."  
Ruby led Weiss on a lark,  
As she kissed her beloved  
Until well after dark.


End file.
